Their Fate
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: Once the fall of Deep Blue, the aliens left earth, hoping to never need the Mew's help again. But they thought wrong. A year later, another has risen to power and will stop at nothing to claim earth as his own. But does he want more than just the Earth? Pairings; IxK, OCxK, LxP, PxT, MxR, IxR! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one~Flee from Cynth

A smile spread across the mad Cyclion's face. His eyes, filled with hate and pleasure. He laughed evilly as helpless Clyclions scattered away from the endless rain of bombs. He watched, as his home planet was being destoryed. He watched the people he had been friends with, blow up. Leaving nothing but blood and guts to add to the sceneary. Women screaming, trying to hide their children or get them away from the battlefield of pure madness. As the man shifted his gaze, he met the eyes of a young fourteen year old. A year younger then himself.

"Ahhh. Shinamon. It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you were going to let someone fight your battle for you." Shinamon growled at the man, pulling out her two swords.

"Never." She replied. "I wouldn't dare leave this job up to anyone else, Harī."

Harī smiled at Shinamon and brought out his sword. "Not even your brother?" He said bringing his sword in front of his face.

Shinamon's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about my brother! I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" She screamed charging at the man. Bringing his sword down, the fight begun.

The two aliens fought until Shinamon finally landed a blow, knocking Harī's sword from his hand. She then placed the two swords, so they were just touching his neck. "Give up Harī! You have lost! Call back your soliders. We've had the last laugh!" Shinamon shouted just pirecing his skin.

"And why should I listen to you? Hmmm?" Harī said holding his head just above the deadly swords.

Shinamon growled and pushed her swords deeper into his neck. "I said, Call back your troops!" Harī just smiled but said nothing.

His smile turned into an evil, deadly glare. Shinamon grunted and dropped both her swords, reavealing the knife jabbed into her stomach. "What were you saying about you would have the last laugh?" Harī said driving the knife even further into Shinamon's stomach, twisting it so he could hear her screams of pain. "I told you, Earth shall be mine!"

Pulling the knife out of her stomach, Shinamon flopped to the floor, holding her wound. Shinamon laid there sobbing quietly, that is, until Harī kicked her. But then he picked Shinamon up by her neck.

Shinamon's wound was so painful, it threatened to knock her out. Her eyes flickered, trying to stay awake. "You will fall to your death." Harī said making the air behind Shinamon shimmer. "Good luck in the human world, Shinamon." Then he dropped the unconscious girl into the portal.

((((((((((((((((((scene divider))))))))))))))))))

Ichigo and Masaya walked around the park, chatting about various things. Like; 'Why do people say cheese before taking a photo' or 'How do Aussies eat so many meat pies and still be able to watch hours of football?'

Ichigo smiled. She always felt happy with Masaya. He was always so warm and caring. "Momomiya-san, do you enjoy hanging out with me?" Masaya asked smiling.

"No! Ewwww! I hate being with you Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo teased, trying not to giggle. Masaya pretended to look hurt.

"You take that back missy!" he yelled tickiling his girlfriend. Ichigo laughed and giggled as she tried to defend herself from her boyfriend's tickling attack.

"Me-w M-ew Str-a-w-ber-ry... Me-tam-or-ph-os-e-si-s!" Ichigo said in between giggles and short, stubbon breaths. The couple continued to laugh until they fell onto the grass.

Panting, Ichigo and Masaya smiled at each other. "I can't believe that we've been dating for almost a year now. I mean you're fourteen!" Masaya said hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and returned his hug. "I can't believe we defeated Deep Blue only a year ago. It feels like for ever."

"It feels so good to have that guy out of me. It was so... So... Bluck!" Masaya said shivering. The two of them just laid there silently watching the clouds. Hands joined, smiles wide, hearts touched, Ichigo and Masaya laid there peacefully.

"Ichigo alien! Alien alert!" Masha cried popping out from Ichigo's phone. "Ichigo alien!"

Ichigo bolted up and pulled out her Mew pendant. "Where is the alien Masha?" Ichigo asked the pink, puffball, robot.

"Calculating route guidence. Calculating route guidence. Alien found! Alien found! Tokyo tower! Tokyo tower, Ichigo!" Masha shouted floating just about an inch above her head.

Ichigo kissed her pendant before beginning her transformation. "Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphose!" After her transformation she looked at Masaya. "I'll be back."

Sprinting down the streets with Masha not far behind, Ichigo jumped between cars, buses, people, crossinings, all to get the alien. Once arriving at Tokyo tower, Ichigo sprinted to the top floor. The aliens have always had a thing with heights.

Expecting to see Kisshu, Pai or Taruto, she instead found an unconscious girl lying on the roof. An unconscious, alien girl. Probably the same age as Ichigo.

((((((((((((((((((scene divder)))))))))))))))))))

"Keiichiro! Ichigo has transformed and is located on top of Tokyo tower. She's with an unrecoizable alien but doesn't seem to fighting." Ryou shouted as Keiichiro entered the room with two cups of tea. He past one to Ryou and kept one for himself.

"Turn Tokyo tower secret camera on. Maybe then we can get so idea of who this alien is." Keiichiro said placing his cup of tea onto Ryou's working table. "Wait Ryou! They're on the move again! And it looks like Ichigo's holding the Cyclion"

((((((((((((((((((scene divder)))))))))))))))))))

Ichigo put the unconscious, alien girl onto her back, careful not to damage her wound anymore then it already is. She then quickly dashed to the café where someone could look at her wound.

_"Ichigo? Can you hear me? What's going on?"_

Ichigo explained what had happened in the last half hour and that she didn't know who the Cyclion girl was. Ryou it was easy to explain, but what was she supposed to tell Masaya? She couldn't continue their date because a Cyclion just fell from the sky!? Oh well, it would have to do for the moment. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Masaya's number. Careful not to drop the Cyclion, Ichigo quickly slid her phone between her shoulder and head. Waiting for Masaya to pick up on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two~ Caught red handed._**

**MewIsabella: Hey there. Wow. For me, this story has been a great hit! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! Anyway because I have a bad habbit of not updating I thought 'If you plan it out, you won't be able to miss an update session.' Ok, I'll get to the point. I'll be updating Every Saturday and Wensday. XD. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ichigo hung up her phone before Masaya could get another word in. It was too much for one day. Tears dripped down her chocolate brown eyes onto her soft, pale cheeks. Heart thumping violently, threatening jump out and rip into a million pieces. Her body shaking with betrayal.

She ran, and ran, and ran, until she finally reached Café Mew Mew. By this stage she was a mess. Her pink hair had frizzed from sweat, her normally cheerful smile, replaced for layers and layers of tears, still threating to spill. The complete opposite of the normal, bubbly Ichigo.

Knock, knock.

The locks from inside clicked and the two massive doors creaked open. "Ichigo-san you're just in... What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked leaving the doors slightly ajar. Ichigo just stood there. Desperately needing a hug. "Oh. Ichigo don't be upset. Here let me take her for you."

Keiichiro picked the alien girl off Ichigo's and put her in his arms bridal style. As Ichigo went to leave the café, a familiar warm shoulder pulled her back. "Ichigo. We're having a Mew meeting, stay here." And that same warm shoulder, spoke in his usual cold voice.

Ryou took the Cyclion from Keiichiro and began climbing the stairs. Ichigo made her way to the basement with Keiichiro and Ryou not far behind. Ichigo pulled herself up a chair next to Ryou and didn't make a sound. He tried jokes to cheer her up, but none worked.

Pudding and Berri arrived together not long after Ichigo. Lettuce and Zakuro came not long after. Mint though, she came twenty minutes later. "Sorry" she said not even meaningfully.

As Keiichiro began the presentation about this unknown alien, Ichigo's began to ring. She quickly excused herself and wondered over to the corner of the room.

"Moshi Moshi?" Ichigo asked answering her phone.

"Ichigo it's Masaya." Ichigo held her breath. Unsure if she should end the call, she placed the phone back onto her ear. "Look Ichigo. I know that I'm going to London to live there but come with me."

Tears filled within her eyes looking away from her phone. Almost dropping her phone, she sighed. "I... I. Can't...this...is my home...he...here."

"Oh. Ok." Masaya said disappointedly. "I know long distance relationships rarely work but we can always be friends right?" Ichigo's stomach tied knots into itself. Flipping and churning with grief. He had just dropped the 'F' bomb on her.

Ichigo gulped and dropped her phone onto the ground. Then she ran out, tears streaming out like they wanted to make a river. Everyone called name, unsure what was going on.

"I'll get her." Zakuro said coldly getting of her chair.

"I'll come too Onee-Chan!" Mint said happily sitting up from her chair too. Zakuro turned to her with a small glare.

"You will do no such thing." Zakuro said taking a step towards her, making Mint fall back onto her chair.

"But Onee-san...I...I..." Mint said tears now filling within her own eyes. Zakuro turned around and began walking once more. Until she heard Mint's shoes click and clack on the cold, hard floor.

"I SAID STAY THERE!" Zakuro ordered, now shouting angrily. She turned and followed Ichigo out of the café. Leaving Mint mortified and teary.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ichigo had hidden herself towards the back of the forest so nobody could find her. Surely, she would be left alone, left to cry by herself. She heard too much, betrayal sitting in her stomach like a bug. And it wasn't going away any time soon. Without noticing, tears had already dripped down her face. She let them run down her cheeks and into her palm of her hand.

_Meanwhile~_

Kisshu sat in a tree across from his Strawberry, watching her in deep thought. 'Why is she so upset? Her usual smile has disappeared. I better see what's up.'

The green haired alien smirked and floated over to Ichigo, sitting crossed legged.

"Oi!" he said make Ichigo flinch at his sound of his familar voice.

As she looked up, she forcfully wiped away her tears. "Go away." she mummble as the alien uncrossed his legs, dropping himself onto the soft grass.

Kisshu chuckled. "How's tree-hugger? Still hugging trees, kitty cat?" Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes hearing Kish's nickname for her ex-boyfriend.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Ichigo shouted more forcfully. Kisshu flinched but then smirked, still not getting it.

"Oh kitten," he said lifting her chin up so he could stare into his eyes. "Why are you so pretty?" Ichigo turned a light shade of pink before turning away from the alien.

"Kiss-hu. I.. uh.."

"What is it hun?" he said teasing the pink mew.

Ichigo turned away and took a deep breath. "Masaya broke up with me." Kisshu stared in disbelief, unsure what to say to the heartbroken girl. "He's moving to England."

Kisshu helped the weaping girl up and stood looking at her.

Her body had filled up in the right places nicely. The hips were the perfect size, her chest had began filling. Even her strawberry pink hair had grown. She wasn't completely mature yet, but she was still stunning. Maybe even more stunning.

Ichigo scanned Kisshu. He had also matured. He was much taller then Ichigo now, she could barely reach his shoulders. His body had started to gain some muscle and shape to it. His hair was still the same colour and the same style, maybe even a bit longer.

Ichigo blushed. She had never felt like this before. Her heart thumped loudy and her breathing increased. Kisshu shot her a cheesy smile making her go an even darker pink.

'There's more than one way to make a girl blush." Kisshu thought evilly.

Kisshu embraced Ichigo, never wanting to let go. "Kisshu! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked trying to push the incrediblly strong alien off her. Which, didnt work of course. "Kisshu! Get off!"

"Kitty. You smell so good. I want to taste you." He said, achiving his goal. Bring the pink Mew closer, he kissed her cheek. Just as she thought she couldn't get any redder, he came up with yet another plan.

Releasing Ichigo from his hug took took a notice to some chocolate on her other cheek.

"Oh Ichigo. You naughty girl. Have you been eating cake again?"

Before the pink mew could wipe her red cheek, she felt something wet glide up the side of her face. She was getting redder by the moment.

Ichigo cleanch her eyes shut. Not wanting Kisshu to see how red she was. Pulling away Kisshu leaned in to kiss Ichigo, except he was forcefully pushed from the side.

"Don't touch her!" A familiar voice said angrily. Ichigo's eyes shot open and look at the boy.

"Aoya-ma-kun?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3~ Tricky business_

**_A/N Hey guys! ;P I wanna thank all the wonderful people who have read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story and how happy that makes me feel! I feel so loved! Thanks again!_**

_Flashback~_

_"Oh Ichigo. You naughty girl. Have you been eating cake again?"_

_Before the pink mew could wipe her red cheek, she felt something wet glide up the side of her face. She was getting redder by the moment._

_Ichigo clenched her eyes shut. Not wanting Kisshu to see how red she was. Pulling away Kisshu leaned in to kiss Ichigo, except he was forcefully pushed from the side._

_"Don't touch her!" A familiar voice said angrily. Ichigo's eyes shot open and look at the boy._

_"Aoya-ma-kun?" she whispered._

The boy was puffing. Almost out of breath, yet determind to help his girlfriend. Kisshu grinned.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kisshu questioned smirking deviously. "It's not like you could beat me anyway."

Taking a few more steps towards her, Kisshu licked his finger, teasing both Masaya and Ichigo with the cake he still had left.

"Get away from her!" Masaya yelled pulling out a knife. Kisshu almost fell over laughing.

"Like you'd be able to use that!" He said inbetween his fit of giggles. Masaya pointed the knife at his throat. Seeing this Kisshu bursted into laughter once more. "You're so stupid! Genius! Point the knife at the alien who has hold of your girlfriend."

Before Masaya could reacted to his comment, Kisshu already had held of Ichigo, holding his swords at her neck. "I SAID LET GO OF HER!" Masaya shouted with even more determation in his eyes.

Kisshu grinned, already getting dirty thoughts. "No. Ichigo is mine" Kisshu's ears perked up.

"Ribbon Mint... Echo!"

Mint's arrow went flying from one of the bushes, only missing Kisshu and Ichigo by a strand of hair. Kisshu growled.

"Don't shot!" Masaya cried dropping his weapon. "He has Ichigo!" Kisshu smirked, holding his strawberry with even more force.

"Oi! Kisshu!"

Kisshu turned to see his youngest and oldest brother watching him, and they weren't too happy. Kisshu turned away from them and rolled his amber eyes.

"Oi idiot, I was talking to you!" Taruto called, getting his brother's attention once more. "Why did you knock both Ryou and Keiichiro you bloody dimwit?!"

Kisshu scowled as the Mews stood up from the bushes quite surprised by Kisshu's little _"accident"_.

"Who cares? And anyway it isn't like I did it on purpose!" Kisshu said floating up to his brother, Ichigo still in his arms.

"Put Mew Ichigo down." Pai said glaring at his younger brother. Kisshu pouted, and refused. "I said put her down Kisshu. We have to go get Shinamon yet."

"Ok ok." Kisshu placed Ichigo onto the ground softly and floated back towards his brothers. Before Kisshu teleported, he give Ichigo a teasing wink. With that, he was gone.

"Oh my god Ichigo! Are you ok?!" Lettuce shouted coming up beside the pink mew. Zakuro, Mint and Pudding following behind.

"Pudding saw what Kisshu Onii-chan did to Ichigo Onee-chan na no da" Pudding crossing her arms, just like a detective would.

"I didn't think it was even possible for you to get any redder. Until he licked you that is. You really were the colour of a strawberry!" Mint giggled putting her hand on Ichigo's back.

"Mint. The poor girl was pinned to a tree, yet you go with 'You really were the colour of a strawberry'?" Lettuce said giving Mint a confused look.

"I agree Mint. A little much." The oldest mew said giving a roll of her purple, mysterious eyes but still let out a small smile.

"Guys I'm fine! It's Ryou and Keiichiro I'm more worried about." Ichigo said giving her friends looks of worry for both her bosses. The mews held their breath for a split second before bitting their lips.

"We'll never reach them in time na no da!" Pudding yelped shaking her head with fury.

"I think I've got an idea." Masaya blurted from behind them. "And it just might work."

**Time skip**

"RUNNING?! Running was your genius plan?! Way to point out the obvious Sherlock!" Mint cried sprinting, trying to keep up with her colleges. Lettuce also had a little "catching up" to do, seeing as she was the furtherest behind.

"Well it seemed like a good idea when it came to me!" Masaya shouted from behind the angry mew.

"Anything seems like a good idea at first na no da! Pudding thought eating ice-cream and lollies before doing Pudding's act was a good idea. Pudding later on found out it was a bad idea na no da!" Pudding said trying to inlighten the situation.

Running at full speed tired the girls out, but they encouraged each other one. When finally their hard work paid off.

"Look!" Lettuce cried, almost tripping over. "I can see the café!" The girls, and Masaya grinned with pleasure.

'Now to deal with what ever's inside.' Ichigo thought to herself.

Reaching the front door the girls turned to each other for advice.

"Well? Should we open it?" Zakuro asked, hinting the two large doors. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Grabbing the handle, together they opened it to find nothing strange. Beside nothing being there.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked poking her red head in. The teenaged girls wondered into the café, keeping their eyes open for anything unusal.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Lettuce asked her friends.

The café doors slamed shut with a loud 'bang!' making the five girls turn in shock. Guess who was standing in front of them.

"Right you are fish girl. Right you are. And you have fallen into it perfectly." Kisshu said floating above their heads.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo growled bringing out her strawberry bell. "What are you planning on doing?!"

Kisshu sneered, holding up two parasites and two toys. "I'm glad you asked kitten... FUSION!" Two Chimera Animas, one looking like a large penguin and the other a creepy doll like figure.

Pudding gasped. "They're Pudding's toys from mother na no da! Kisshu Onii-chan better fix Pudding's toys down right now na no da!" Pudding looked heart broken. "Pudding will get you for this na no da!"

The four girls began defending themselves from the Chimera Animas while Ichigo handled Kisshu, as per-normal. "I'll get you Kisshu!" Ichigo sniggered, jumping towards the unguarded alien. Well, partly unguarded.

"Ok. Kitty-cat. You win, I give up." Ichigo stared up at the alien in confusion. With that, the teenaged alien teleported and split into at least twenty copies.

Ichigo watched in horror as more Kisshu's appeared before her eyes. "Did you really think I'd give up that easily? Why should I? If you became mine I might, but you make my life difficult too." The twenty or so copies echoed together, already annoying Ichigo.

'One Kisshu's enough. Why does God curse me with twenty!?' Ichigo thought aiming her strawberry bell at random.

"Strawberry Bell... Surprise!" The holigram shimmered and then disappeared. Ichigo cursed at herself. This was going to take forever.

"Hehe. Oh Kitty-cat, wrong one." They laughed together, teasing and pissing off the pink Mew.

With a crash, the penguin Chimera Anima parted with the parisite, leaving Pudding's rubber toy harmless on the ground. Masha swollowed the small, jellyfish like parisite before floating out of sight.

"Awww. The Chimera Anima parted, oh well. I guess I still get to play with my toy." Kisshu and his clones said, mocking Ichigo.

_Toy_

Ichigo hated that word. Without any warning, Ichigo rapidly fired multiple Strawberry Bell Surprises until there was only ten or so Kisshu's left. "Aww, sorry kitty. I must of hit a soft spot."

Ichigo hissed. If she had fur, it would have been standing up. Kisshu also noticed his kitten's anger, and decided to make his time worth it. But before he could annoy the mew anymore a loud noice came from the speakers.

Instantly the Chimera Anima the mews had been having trouble with bursted into dust, an then Masha consumed the parisite.

Kisshu glared at the two figures who exited from the basement. Ryou and Keiichiro, and they were very much conscious. "But how did you!?" the Kisshu's stammered, scattering around the room. Ryou smirked and held up two sets of keys.

While reteating, the real Kisshu bumped into Ichigo, making them headbutt and fall to the ground. Rubbing their heads, the two grabbed onto the wall beside them supporting them as they stood up.

"Watch out!" Ryou cried as Kisshu knock some sort of cylinder off the shelf. His copies disappeared and looked Ichigo straight into her big chocolate eyes as he mouthed 'crap'

**_A/N Muhahaha! What is that cylinder you ask?... Not telling! I know, but you don't! :3 On another note, Good? Bad? Terrible? Please tell me if this is any good! :) See you Saturday!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4~ Martha...?_

**_A/N IM SO SORRY! I COULDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY! I FEEL TERRIBLE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM UPDATING A DAY LATE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS GETTING FIXED! I HAD TO WRITE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER ON MY PHONE! :( SORRY IF IT'S BAD!_**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kisshu opened one of his eyes at Ichigo's incrediblly loud voice. "THE ONE OBJECT YOU GRABBED HOLD OF?!"

The pair looked down at their feet. Cemented together. "There's no way you'll get out of it. It's unbreakable cement" in Ryou's words.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE UNBREAKABLE CEMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Ichigo said screaming at Ryou. Scream was a tad of an understatement.

"Calm down Ichigo. We'll get you out of it, somehow." Ryou replied rolling his sleepy eyes. Ichigo's face paled.

"YOU JUST SAID IT WAS UNBREAKABLE!"

Zakuro yawned, as did Pudding. "Can you, shut, up Ichigo?! You've been at this since 7pm up until 5am. How much longer can you conplain?! You're that annoying even Kisshu fell asleep from boredom!" Mint whinned taking another sip of her 5th or 6th tea.

"Mint's right Ichigo-san. You are going a bit far. Kisshu isn't that bad." Lettuce said from the floor. Obviously tired, she laid her green head onto the floor.

"NOT THAT BAD?!"

"Where are the aliens anyway na no da?" Pudding asked mopping around the café with a dull, tired look on her face. "We know Kisshu Onii-chan is here with Ichigo Onee-chan... but where is Taru-Taru and Pai Onii-chan?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"They probably took off when Kisshu and Ichigo were cemented together. Probably scared of Ichigo." Mint whispered to the small monkey girl. Pudding nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ichigo yelled making Pudding hide behind the blue mew.

"You guys are so boring. B-O-R-I-N-G" Pudding complained taking a seat next to Zakuro. "Is this all we are going to do today na no da?!"

Turns out Pudding couldn't sit still for more than twelve hours. Actually, she could barely handle one. Everyone, who was still awake, sighed.

'This is going to be a very long day.' Lettuce thought beginning to dose off. She didn't get the sleep she wanted either. "Will Lettuce Onee-chan play with Pudding?" The small monkey girl said giving her friend "puppy dog eyes"

Lettuce's eyes slowly opened before she noticed the small girl in front of her face. "WAAHH!..." Staying in the same spot, both Lettuce and Pudding waited. "...Pudding... why are you lying on my head?"

Pudding sighed once more. "I told you Lettuce Onee-chan! Pudding is bored na no da!" Everyone fell to the floor, anime style. Except Lettuce, who was already on the floor.

**With the aliens**

Anyone younger figure was also bored. Except he had his older brother to annoy.

"Pai! Pai!" Taruto whinned."Pai! Pai! Pai?! Pai?!" The oldest alien continued to ignore his youngest brother as he added bits and pieces to his machine.

"Paaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiooooh?" Taruto said in his most annoying voice. Pai raised his left eye brow in annoyance, but still didn't give in. "Paaaauuuuuiiiiii? Paiw? Paie? Pew? Paii? PIE?!"

"What the hell is it Taruto?!" Pai yelled, giving into Taruto's annoying charm.

The smallest alien smirked. "Nothing." he replied with an accompished smile. Pai bit the inside of his mouth in anger. "Pai... what about Kisshu? You're so... so... dull and... boring."

"GIVE ME A MINUTE TARUTO!" Pai screamed giving the youngest alien and angry glare. "It will be completed soon! Then we'll free Kisshu!" Taruto cringed and nodded his head.

"I'll be in my room... alone... bored..." Then, the alien vanished into thin air, leaving Pai alone.

'Thank the lord. He's finally gone. What will I do with him?' Pai thought placing a small object, that looked like a wing, onto his machine. 'Martha is almost ready. I don't need this experiment going out of hand.'

**With the Mews**

"Pudding has a great idea na no da!" Pudding shouted making every flinch in surprise. "Pudding will be right back na no da!" As Pudding began running up the stairs Berri followed.

Ichigo bit her lip. What was Pudding going to get? Ichigo wasn't the only one worring. "Oh god. Everyone block your ears when she comes down."

BANG!

"What was that?!" Lettuce shouted standing up immediately. "Could it have been Pudding-san?!" The Mews stood up and rushed up the stairs. All except one.

Trying to stand up, Ichigo dragged Kisshu off his chair and they ended up lying face to face one the floor. "Ahhh Kitty. So when everyone leaves you want to get so close to me?" Kisshu said bring the pink Mew closer to him.

"Let me go Kisshu!" She yelled just so the others couldn't hear her. "We have to get to Pudding!" Pushing Kisshu off her, Ichigo tried to stand up. 'Kisshu! Why can't you stand up for me?!' Ichigo thought still trying to stand.

As if on cue, Kisshu stood up, sweaping Ichigo up with him. As Kisshu went to take a seat, Ichigo took a step towards the stair. In a result, they fell again.

"Kish!" Ichigo whinned from next to the alien. The two sweat dropped in frustration.

**Upstairs**

Taruto held the unconscious orange Mew in his arms. And he was actually quite shocked. "Hey! What are you doing to Pudding?!" Mint shouted, glaring with all her might.

"You can't just take her!" Berri cried stomping her foot.

Taruto groaned. "I told you!" he yelled at Berri. "She just flew into my arms! And I'm not taking her! I just came to get Shinamon!"

"Who's that? You're girlfriend?!" Berri teased sticking out her tounge. Taruto growled, veins popping out of his head.

"Fine! A swap! Pudding for Shinamon!" Taruto yelled floating higher above the ground where the couldn't reach him.

"Tokyo Mew Mews... Transform!" Ryou shouted.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berri!"

"Metamorphose-sis!"

After transfoming each of the girls brought out their weapons, aiming them at Taruto.

"Shit. We have no time to play with kids." He said, watching the attacks come towards him. Instead of using Mew Pudding as his barrier, he protected her instead. Taking the attacks while shielding her. "SSHHHHIIITTT!" He screamed in pain.

**Downstairs**

Kisshu gasped. "That's Taruto's voice!" Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out, and only then could she hear the aliens screams of pain. "We have to help him!"

"But how?!" Ichigo shouted blocking her ears in pain.

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her up. "Like this!"

Teleporting, Kisshu and Ichigo hovered in front of Taruto and Pudding, just missing the next wave of attacks. "Oi idiot." Kisshu said turning around to face his brother. "Why'd you protect monkey girl?"

Taruto blushed. "I... uhh.. umm.. Why did you get cemented to Ichigo?!" He said making up an excuse. "Hovering in the air together. You must be pretty happy with that Kisshu."

Ichigo pouted. "Shut up." she said folding her arms. "Firstly, it't not like I wanted to be cemented and secondly, you're floating with Pudding as well... OH MY GOD I'M FLOATING! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!"

"Honey! Stop moving or we'll both fall! Kitten!" Kisshu screamed as the two fell to the floor.

Ichigo groaned as she sat up. "Owww. My head hurts." She mumbled rubbing the back of her head.

"No kidding love." Kisshu said sitting up as well. The two looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

The Mews looked up to find Taruto gone, but Pudding still there, lying safely on the ground.

"Aww. He still hasn't brought Martha!" Kisshu pouted helping Ichigo up.

"Who's Martha?" Lettuce asked rushing over to Pudding. Kisshu smiled.

"Not who, what. Martha's a robot. Designed especially for war... Or at least what she was meant to be programed for. Pai reprogramed her... donno how." Kisshu said yawning and smiling at Ichigo.

"She?!" everyone yelled surprised.

**Taruto's POV**

'Stupid Pudding. Stupid Shinamon. Stupid Kisshu. Stupid Mew Ichigo. Stupid Mews. Stupid stupid STUPID!'

_**'Oi! Why are they stupid huh?'**_

'WAH! Who's there?!'

'**_It's you'_**

'What the hell?! What do you mean It's you?!'

'**_I'm you. I'm your conscious.'_**

'Oh. Why are the stupid you ask? Because they are.'

'**_Pudding's stupid is she?'_**

'...yes...'

**_'What do you mean yes?! You so like her!'_**

'I...I... do NOT! She's annoying!'

**_'You're annoying.'_**

'Shut up.'

**_'Fine then. I will.'_**

'Wait! No! Come back!... I do like her.'

'**_Haha! I win. So... how will you tell her?'_**

'I'm not gonna tell her!'

**_'You're the one that suggested it!'_**

'Was not! It was you!'

'**_... I am you.'_**

'GO AWAY!'

'**_...I can't I'm you.'_**

'Stop talking to me then!'

**_'Ok, ok...'_**

'I said stop it!'

"AHHHH STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

I looked down at the bed in front of me. It's Shinamon. I've found her but I need to get her back. I slowly lift up her shoulders and pick her up.

"Oww. She's so heavy!"

I hold my breath for a split second and quickly pick her up. "If that old hag can do it, I can do it!" Then I teleported.

**Normal POV at the café**

"What's that noice?" Berri asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kisshu smiled. "It's Martha."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ What about her feelings?!

Kisshu smiled. "It's Martha"

The Mews look up to see a small, airoplane like robot with blue eyes and Pai, hovering just below the celling. Not the cutest robot imaginable. "That's a scary robot na no da!" Pudding said holding onto Berri for support.

"No kidding. It looks like it could kill me with a blink of an eye!" Ichigo shriked, backing away from the deadly looking airoplane, dragging Kisshu with her.

"She can if she wanted to." Pai said coldly glancing towards Ichigo and Kisshu's direction. "She was a war machine, and she isn't completed."

Ichigo faced turned white. "It...it.. could.. d-do wh-what?!" Ichigo chocked out, her soul almost leaving her body.

"It could kill you in the blink of a eye! Poff! Nothing more then a pile of ash!" Taruto giggled teleporting next to his oldest brother. "Eh? Kisshu, still in a tangle? I thought you'd be jumping to the idea of testing Martha out! We might just have to start without you."

Kisshu face twitched with anger. "Whhhhaaaaatttt?! Please don't start the testing without me! Awww! Meanie!"

The Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro watch as the lead alien begged his older brothers. They were quite shocked by his "change of attitude" in that mere couple of seconds.

"What's so good about testing something like a robot that causes destuction? I'm sure you already have plenty of them at your desposal anyway. Why can't you use Chimera Animas? They are much more effective." Mint said in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

Big mistake.

Martha's eyes turned red, as she beeped and bopped in fury. The aliens didn't exactly look calm about it either. "It's ok Martha! Eh... um... We.. uh She didn't mean to offend you! It was.. a... it was a... umm" Taruto mumbled bitting his bottom lip in frustration.

"As a compliment! Isn't that right, Mew Minto?" Kisshu said, finishing off his brothers sentence.

"Of course not!" Mint beamed, still not getting the point. The Mews sweat dropped.

_Mint and her big mouth._

"Us Mews could beat this piece of scrap metal any day!... Was it something I said?"

Martha beeped some more until she finally calmed down... or that's what they thought... As Martha's wings began to unfold, it revealed ten heat missles.

Mint shirked. "Why would you import missles?!"

Pai shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I forgot to take that feature out... I do remember telling you she was incomplete."

As Martha shot out the missles, the Mews started running, somehow, most of them were attracted to Pudding.

"Eh?! Paaaaiii! We don't wanna kill them!" Taruto shirked tugging on Pai's arm.

Pai thought about this for a moment. "It would be nice"

Both his younger brothers stared at him in disbelief. Pai rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Pai's two fans popped out of thin air, ready fo battle. "HO-RAI-DEN!" A large lighting bolt shot out of the two fans, atracting the heat missles while at tye same time blowing them up.

This, made Martha mad. Giving Mint, what seemed like a greesy, Martha flew straight towards her, locking on her guns. Mint stood there, too afraid to move. Not even hearing her friends yelling her name.

"Martha!" The robot stopped and turned, seconds away from shooting. "That's right Martha! Remember me?" Kisshu said shoving Ichigo the furthest away from him as possible. The robot beeped again, this time much happier.

"Hello Kisshu! I have missed you! I do not like you brother, Pai. He has been changing me from your original degins." Martha said as her eyes turned blue once more.

"It's ok. I asked him to do it! Please, don't be mad." Kisshu said, patting her head like a cat.

"I will not master Kisshu. I will not get mad. Who is this? Why is she cemented to you master Kisshu?!" Martha looked down at their cemented feet in anger. "This is this Ichigo person you are always talking about isn't?! She is your enemy! Why are you cemented together?!"

Kisshu patted her head.

"Could you get me out? I really hate her." Kisshu said coldly, completely ignoring Ichigo's compliants and anger outburst. Martha nodded her head and pointed her laser at Ichigo.

"With pleasure master Kisshu." Fireing the gun, Ichigo shriked. After a small while, when she finally realized she was alive, Ichigo opened her eyes and moved her legs freely.

"I'm saved! Hahah!" Ichigo said gleaming with pride. "You can leave now Kisshu!" Only to find there was no Kisshu. Or Martha. Or Pai. Or even Taruto.

"They're gone." Ryou yelled helping Ichigo off the floor. "And they took Shinamon with them."

"Eh? Who's Shinamon?" Berri asked question marks floating above her head.

"Berri-San? Were you paying attention to Ryou today" Lettuce said glancing at the younger girl. Berri thought for a moment before sighing.

"I guess not?... Whatdidimiss?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ The clean up.**

**I didn't update on Sunday, I know. That's why I am updating today and not tomorrow. Hate me! I am so sorry! I've had a busy week with my baby cousin's baptism! (O_O) Good reason? No? maybe? The drive was 4 hours there are 4 hours back... (x_x) and I slept almost the whole way. Please enjoy the next chapter and don't hate me... too much.**

* * *

_With the Alien's_

"Ok now. Martha I'm going to switch you off so I can finish your programing." Kisshu said, still patting the robot's head. Martha beeped happily allowing him to shut her down before she destoryed anything else.

"She's like a teenaged rebel." Taruto said picking up half a broken chair and chucking it across the room. The three aliens sighed in relief. Their ship was a mess. Their kitchen was a mess. Their bedrooms' were a mess. They were a mess!

"She turned the ship upside down. We're lucky we didn't wake Shinamon. She gets in a really bad mood after waking up early. Not to mention it's going to take forever to clean this up!" Kisshu whinned poking at a lasered hole in the ship's wall, connecting his and Taruto's rooms together.

"It won't take forever. Hurry up and fetch the mops and brooms." Pai commanded looking at his fithy ship. "Deep Blue-sama gave me this ship and I..."

"I plan to keep it in the right conditon and neatness... you two are complete idiots." Taruto and Kisshu both said finishing off their brother's so called "speech"

Kisshu shook his head. "Deep Blue gave you this ship when we first came to destory the Mews, which we ended up helping them, I may add. Now I believe we should destory this god-for-saken ship now that we're not under Deep Blue's control... now that I think about it... Deep Blue is a pretty dumb name. 'I am Deep Blue! Obay my fishiness commands!'" Kisshu said mimicking Deep Blue's voice.

Taruto and Kisshu both started laughing as they teleported to where they kept their cleaning objects. Taking out all the mops and brooms, they teleported back to the center of the ship where Pai was, and got to work.

After an hour or so, both of the younger aliens began to get bored. And when the two youngest Ikisatashi brothers get bored, there'll be trouble.

"Psss... Taruto." Kisshu whispered so his olderest brother couldn't hear. Taruto lifted his head from staring at the ground and glanced towards Kisshu. "On three we'll ditch Pai and travel to earth. One... two... thr..."

Pai grabbed Kisshu and Taruto by their ears, before they could teleport to Earth. He then pointed at the two brooms and whispered on tiny word.

"Clean"

* * *

_Café Mew Mew_

"I'll kill those aliens." Mint muttered taking a sip out of her tea. "Look how long it has taken to clean this place up"

Everyone rolled their eyes and chose to ignore Mint's last comment. 'It would be nice if she actually did something for once.' Everyone thought serectly.

As the café began to magically tidy itself up, Ryou came barging up from his lab to tell the girls some "Big news" It turns out that the aliens have "plunked" themselves here on earth including three other unkown alien lifeforms.

"Well we know Kisshu, Taruto and Pai are here, so they aren't an unkown alien lifeform. That makes three." Ichigo said couting them onto her fingers. "We also know Shinamon is probably one of their allies. That makes four."

"If we add three more that makes seven na no da! See, Pudding can count very well." Pudding said giving a faint smile. The Mew sighed. Seven aliens they had to fight. That was litrally one more alien than Mew. Not to mention three was still hard to handle sometimes.

"Fighting three aliens was hard enough sometimes. Now we're fighting seven?!" Mint asked standing up from her seat, slamming her tea onto the table. "We have to hurry up with the cleaning!" The she sat back down a picked up her tea once more.

'So much for the sudden burst of energy.'

'I seriously thought she was going to help'

'I wonder what her tea tastes like na no da'

'Typical Mint.'

'Sometimes, I don't know how I tollerate her.'

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we create another Mew?" Lettuce said, lifting her head from her cleaning. Everyone stared at her like she was stupid or something. "Or..or.. no..not-t" Imediataily she through her head down and got back to her cleaning.

"Sorry Lettuce. The equipment we used back the no longer exists anyway. Keiichiro and I destroyed it after Berry ran into it so the aliens couldn't get their hands on it." Ryou said turning a chair back onto it's legs. He smiled at his cleaning effort and then walked back into the basement.

"So much help he was." Mint said sticking her nose into the air like a real snob. The girls all gave her nasty glares, eye balling her. Mint glanced in their direction before turning around even quicker, repling with a harsh "What?!"

The Mews went back to their cleaning, minding their own business. Ichigo was sweaping. Mint was sipping. Lettuce was breaking. Pudding was playing. Zakuro was mopping. Berry was vacacuming. Ryou and Keiichiro were working. A pretty normal day if not for the alien robot that destoryed the café and ruined the funiture.

"I'm sure the aliens had a good reason for bringing an alien robot into the café." Ichigo said to her fellow team mates. The moment she said it, she regreated even opening her mouth. All the Mews, including Mint, gave her a thick glare.

"Look Ichigo." Zakuro said dryly, making Ichigo gulp. "They brought a good damn alien robot into the café, which then destoryed it. They took Shinamon, which we were healing and studying. You were cemented to Kisshu and then complained the entire night. None of us have had any sleep and stuggling to keep our eyes even open. I think, the did a lot of damage!" Now shouting, Zakuro turned to her work, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

**Oh no! Zakuro is in a bad mood! Mint is being selfish. What more could go worse you ask? Not telling! :) I guess you'll have to wait and see! By the way I will try my best to update Saturday, but, I have a ballet concert so don't get your hopes up. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Their Fate Chapter 7

Betrayal hurts! Help from someone unexpected!

* * *

IZzie: Hey there guys. I'm actually gonna re-write this chapter! (Chapter 7) I didn't think it had enough detail in it and plus, I feel terrible that it wasn't very good! Any who hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Black faded over, creeping slowly, one-by-one into the clouds. Darkness was spreading which soon enclosed the pink Mew in her own dream. "Masaya!" She screamed. Ichigo was so small, so weak, and so pitiful. "Masaya!" she cried again, only this time she received an answer._

_"Leave me alone Ichigo! I don't like you!" the tall, brown haired boy hissed, making the words settle slowly into the red head's heart. "No one likes you! I don't like you! Your friends hate you! Give up on life already!"_

_"No…" Ichigo muttered sadly. "No… It can't be. Don't leave me!" A tear formed down her cheek as Masaya walked further away from the heartbroken girl._

_"Ichigo, come with me." An unfamiliar voice called out. A speck of light shone in the direction of a tall boy with brown shaggy hair. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. She had a very bad vibe from this boy, yet she felt so drawn to him. Without realising, she had already walked enough steps to be face-to-face. "I love you."_

This image was floating around in the back of Ichigo's mind today. She was so unsure what her dream last night meant. _Was Masaya really going to leave me? _Ichigo asked herself, completely oblivious to her surroundings._ Who was that boy, and why did we feel so, connected?_

* * *

Ichigo smiled. The pointless working day was finally over. It was a Monday. Not just any Monday though, it was a special Monday. Take a guess why.

"Goodbye! It's 6pm and I'm out of here!" Ichigo yelled happily as she exited the changing rooms. Ichigo rarely ever got out of work early, so she wasn't shocked when Ryou asked; where she was going.

"On a date. With Ao-ya-ma-kun." She replied, teasing him with her extensively long word. Yes, Ichigo had agreed to go out with him once more. Ichigo, being her _stubborn_ and **gullible** self, it was almost certain she'd agree.

"What about your dishes?" Ryou challenge, folding his arms, pleased with his comeback-she wasn't going to escape his grasp anytime soon.

"Zakuro said she'd take care of it." _Ichigo 1, Ryou 0!_ Ichigo thought giving a cheesy grin.

"And the cleaning?"

"I asked Pudding and she kindly accepted." _Ichigo 2, Ryou 0!_

"What about your cake delivery?"

"Lettuce" _Ichigo 3, Ryou 0!_

"What about your after hours?"

"Surprisingly Mint." _Ichigo 4, Ryou 0! Boy, I'm kicking Ryou's ass here!_

Just as Ryou was about to give up, he thought of yet another idea. "What about changing the lights in the kitchen?"

Ichigo was silent.

_Ichigo 4, Ryou 5 _she thought, sighing unhappily. Muttering something under breath, Ichigo walked into the spare room. Nothing could be worse than changing the lights in the kitchen. They were always dull and dusty, which gave Ichigo the sneezes. Having half cat DNA doesn't help either.

Grabbing the new bulbs, Ichigo wandered over to the kitchen daydreaming about Masaya. She had finally had the guts to call him by his first name. Sure, in others' eyes that would be considered disrespectful, but, it actually made him quite happy. He was still furious about Kisshu though, which brought Ichigo to another point, where did that _baka_ alien go off too!?

Boy, if Ichigo ever go her hands on him. _He'll die!_ Ichigo thought, clenching her fist at the thought of the perverted, ungrateful, teasing, and backstabbing, two-face alien.

Mint's screams of help echoed through the door, filling the air like a bad smell. "Mint!" Ichigo yelled, hearing the distress in her voice. "Mint?!" Ichigo called out again.

The room was silent.

Ichigo swore she all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating. Deciding to slowly approach the dining area, Ichigo made her way across the kitchen very stealth-like. Reaching the end of the path-way between the kitchen and dining area, Ichigo took a deep breath and took a step into her surroundings.

That's when ten or so men in black suits approached Ichigo, pointing their guns and other weapons at her. Confused and scared, the Mew leader decided to stay deformed for her team members' safety.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." A guard shouted, pointing his knife at Ichigo's throat.

The five Mews were pushed up against the café walls, scared for they lives and their boss' sanity. Each of them with five armed and protected police officers. Pudding was crying, begging the men to let her go. "Please na no da! Pudding needs to get home! Pudding has to look her siblings na no da!" _I just want to be normal._

Mint and Zakuro we pushed into the corner, guns pointing at them when they locked hands. "Onee-chan." Mint whispered to her idol. "What's happening?"_ I just want to be normal._

Zakuro shook her head. "Betrayal has fallen over us. Misfortune has finally shown its true colours." she said, clenching Mint's hand even tighter. _I just want to be normal._

Lettuce was getting surrounded. The more guns that pointed at her, the worse her nerves got. "P-p-please l-let m-m-me g-go." she stuttered, tears forming in her emerald green eyes. _I just want to be normal._

Ichigo had the most guards around her. Someone had obviously informed them that she was the one to watch out for. "Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to pull away from the stern police officers that had a hold of her. _I just want to be normal._

"Well, well, well. Look what that cat dragged in… the black cat of misfortune. Shame Ichigo, I really thought we could have had something." Ichigo was very surprised, she had no idea who this person was, but they felt so connected. Ichigo knew something wasn't right.

_The dream! He was in my dream!_ "Who are you!?" Ichigo demanded, hiding all traces of her being scared. The alien man smirked.

"Harī is the name, and I believe you're mine." Harī said, grabbing her chin and looking straight into her eyes, similar to Kisshu. Ichigo didn't struggle, actually she seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much. Whatever this guy's special power was, it was strong enough to maybe even turn Ichigo. And that wasn't a good thing.

Leaning closer and closer, the space between Harī and Ichigo's lips slowly decreased until they were centimetres away. The Mews watched in horror as their leader was devoured by this Harī person.

As their lips met, Pudding squeaked resulting to a small knife plunged to her throat, only sitting inches from her skin. Ichigo flopped into Harī's arms, completely unconscious and unaware of who was holding her.

"Sorry to interrupt… Kill them." Harī growled teleporting away with Ichigo.

The moment Harī teleported, the café doors slammed open, shocking the Mews to the bone. Standing there in front of them was Kisshu, Taruto and Pai Ikisatashi.

"Where's Harī?!" Kisshu growled to the nearest guard.

The guard smirked, much to Kisshu's annoyance. "He's gone, and he took Ichigo as well. It's too late Kisshu, your precious _Strawberry_ is about to become Harī's little toy and experiment.

This set Kisshu to the limit. Bringing out his dragon swords he charged towards a bunch of guards. Soon enough he had taken out the entire army and blood had covered him head-to-toe.

"Harī's **_dead_**" he growled teleporting off somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Their Fate Chapter 8**_

_**Kisshu gets weak, Kisshu gets beat!**_

* * *

**_IZzie: Ok, so about this chapter... I think you guys might like it! On with the story!_**

* * *

Harī slowly placed the pink Mew onto his "work bench" careful not to wake her. Strapping her wrists and ankles to the bench, he smiled... Or more like smirked. He knew for a fact Ichigo would be waking up soon, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

It had been a good ten minutes since Ichigo was placed on the bench. She was starting to stir so it wouldn't be long until she awoke.

Ichigo opened one eye and the grunted in pain. Obviously the lights above her were hurting her eyes. "Do you want me to turn the lights off?" Harī said deviously, thinking she'd get annoyed as he slowly dimmed the lights.

Except Ichigo didn't object. Actually, she had no idea who she was with or where she was. Harī flicked the light switch which made Ichigo sigh in pleasure. After a few moments of silence, something in Ichigo clicked.

"Wait, are you?!" She yelled demandingly. Harī chuckled and ran his hand up Ichigo's leg. She shivered and flinched slightly.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the guy of your dreams... Literally." Harī muttered running his hand across her strawberry coloured cheek. If it wasn't dark, you'd think Ichigo was blushing.

Pulling on her restraints, Ichigo screamed. "Let me go you perverted monster!"

"I can't let you go that easy Ichigo. I have to protect you from him." Harī said resting his finger on her lips making Ichigo fall silent. "Ichigo be a good girl now and listen to Harī-sama"

Ichigo bit her lip in annoyance. _Harī-sama?! _Ichigo thought, growling angrily under her breath. "I'll never call _you_ that you perverted monster!"

Harī stopped for a moment and stared into her eyes. "Ichigo." He growled sternly. Ichigo stopped dead. "I didn't want to do this to you, but, you've left me no choice."

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the stern walls of Harī's castle, piercing Kisshu's sensitive ears. "Ichigo!" he yelled sprinting back down the corridor, completely lost in his strive to save Ichigo. "Ichigo! Where are you?!"

Slamming open the door which the blood curdling had come from, Kisshu barged in. Ichigo laid unconscious on the bench, Harī standing closely in front. "Ahh, Kisshu" he said, grinning furiously. "Took you long enough. Poor Ichigo has been so frightened of you. We even had to turn the lights off at one point of time." Kisshu growled as Harī ran his hand up Ichigo's leg.

"DIE YOU FITHY BEAST!" Kisshu screamed, plunging his now seen weapons and Harī's bare throat. Harī smirked and teleported behind Kisshu aiming for his now exposed back. Kisshu, being the advanced fighter he was, swiftly turned and caught Harī's sword within his own.

"Ahh, Kisshu. You have gotten better. Smarter if anything." Harī teased bringing his sword down, pushing Kisshu backwards.

"Why you!" Kisshu yelled, charging towards Harī once more. His speed gave him a slight advantage, except Harī's power dominated, sending the green haired alien flying once more. "Fight me you ass!"

Harī sighed as Kisshu charged towards him, but instead of knocking him back once more, Harī punched Kisshu in the stomach. Kisshu groaned and stumbled to stand. Throwing a punch at the evil aliens face, Kisshu swore in pain. In contact with Harī's skin, Kisshu grunted. "That felt like a baby's punch. Come on, hit me again!" Harī shouted, mocking the now cursing green haired alien.

More punches were thrown, each weaker than the last. "W-why can I hurt you?!" Kisshu yelled, gripping his fists in pain. His stomach was burning now and every muscle in his body was screaming in pain.

"It's a secret technique I learnt here in Japan actually. But you couldn't be bothered training when you were on Earth. You were too obsessed with poor Ichigo." Harī said, giving Kisshu his final blow. Kisshu tumbled over, gripping his stomach in agony. "Lights out, Ikisatashi."

* * *

"So you're saying Kisshu has no chance of beating Harī, at all?!" Mint cried, yelling angrily at Pai.

Pai cringed at Mint's extra loud voice. "Technically speaking, yes that's true. He has no chance of beating Harī." Pai grunted, giving Mint a small glare. She glared back.

"Why is that Pai-san? Didn't you say earlier that Kisshu-san was the strongest person on your planet?" Lettuce asked, as a small blush creept across her face. Pai blushed back, even giving a slight smile.

"I can explain that one!" Taruto yelled grinning cheekily of the matter. "Harī learnt some sort of technique before came to capture Ichigo. And somehow it triggers the opponent to become weak." Taruto grinned and smirked sheepishly.

"Why is Taru-Taru smirking? Pudding thinks you like Kisshu Onii-chan getting weak and losing to bad Harī Onii-chan. Is this true Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked, making Taruto blush a light shade of pink. Everyone looked at him in disgrace, except Pai who was secretly grinning.

_She knows me too well._ Taruto thought as the pink around his cheeks started to fade. "Nah! You wrong!" Taruto argued sticking his tongue out at Pudding.

"Pudding knows Taru-Taru to well!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Pudding knows lots about Taru-Taru! Pudding knows Taru-Taru only likes candy when having it with Pudding! Pudding also knows Taru-Taru likes Pudding!"

Silence washed over the Mews and Aliens as their eyes all fell Pudding and Taruto, who had now gone bright red. "Y-yeah right! There isn't any way I could like someone like you! You stupid, little, RUNT!" Taruto yelled teleporting from the café.

Pudding sobbed sadly. "Did Pudding say something she shouldn't have?"

Lettuce and Mint exchanged glances, and then they nodded towards Zakuro. "Come on Pudding, let's go." Mint said happily, grabbing the yellow Mews hand.

"But what about Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked as she was dragged out the door.

"He'll be fine! Now hurry up!" Mint yelled, returning back to her normal self. Pudding just smile and sheepishly nodded her head.

As the four girls strolled out of the café, Pai, Keiichiro and Ryou stood dumfounded. "I take it no body's saving Ichigo? Anybody?" Ryou muttered glancing towards his watch.

"Meh, they'll be fine." Pai said and teleported off.

"I'm gonna go bake something." Keiichiro said, strolling towards the kitchen.

Ryou stood in the middle of the café and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

* * *

_**IZzie: OK! I know Tart was a bit OOC, but hey, he's got that much hormones going through him has no idea what's happening. Secondly, just about every other character at the end was like that too, but ya know Anime, Manga. It's always like that.**_

_**Kisshu: WTF?! WHY DID YOU LET, HIM, BEAT ME?!**_

_**Harī: Yeah, why did you let me beat him? I'm not complaining or anything…**_

_**IZzie: SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A MOMENT TO ANSWER YOU! … Well…**_

_**M3W ANJU: NO YOU BAKA! DON'T TELL THEM!**_

_**IZzie: … OMG! So true!**_

_**M3W ANJU: … You baka…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Their Fate Chapter 9**

**Runt saves the day. Prince gets the Princess?!**

* * *

Ok guys. This is gonna be a short chapter, more of a teaser if anything. Sadly I kind of full of writers block. But! I have a solution! I was think if someone might want to help me. They can write their own short story and send it to me through PM. Kind of like a contest. The best entry gets to be featured in the story as part of the chapter. Sounds good? Ok here's a little teaser! All you gotta do is finish off this paragraph of the story and PM it. I have no idea if I'm even allowed to do this, but because it will actually be a part of the story I guess it's acceptable? I don't know…

* * *

Tart had stormed angrily off to the ship. The first place anyone would probably look for him. He just couldn't take it. "I DO LIKE PUDDING!" He screamed to himself flopping back onto his bed. He did like her, and it was more than a friend kinda way. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his stomach. _What about Ichigo and Kish? They still aren't "dating" and they're probably in danger._

He burst out laughing. "Harī, winning against Kish?! Ha! In his dreams." He settled down once more and tried to decided what to do about his Pudding "Dilemma".

_"Pudding knows Taru-Taru likes Pudding!"_

A flashback hit Taruto with a jolt sending into guilt. Why? Why was he so stubborn?


End file.
